And Let This Moment Last Forever
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Cliff x Fayt - Fayt goes into a short bout of depression that would be soon cured for good by someone special. After all, life’s too short to have it spent alone, thinking that you are when you really are not, when there's someone out there for yo


**…And Let This Moment Last Forever**

By Pocky King Windy

Disclaimer: These characters belong SQUARE-ENIX ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people. Use it, okay?

Plot Cockroach: I decided to do something short but sweet for this. Hope you like it. :)

Pairing: Cliff x Fayt

Summary: Fayt goes into a short bout of depression that would be soon cured for good by someone special. After all, life's too short to have it spent alone, thinking that you are when you really are not, when there is someone out there for you no matter what.

The days were growing shorter as he felt them slip by. Each hour seemed to rush past him, and he had so much to do, so much to think about. The things that had transpired within the span of those few days… no, months, seemed to have taken a toll on him. Fayt felt sick at heart and sick at mind. He obviously had no one to turn to, nowhere to head after everything had ended… or did he?

He sat down on a small rock. It was late at night, and he had gone out on his own to take a walk and clear his worried mind. Fayt felt really tired, and why shouldn't he be? He was fighting a war, a strange war, and a lot of people were going to die if it didn't end soon, or if he made a wrong move. He couldn't very well give up either, if he did that, _everyone_ would die. Everyone he cared for…

The young man buried his cerulean head between his knees and held them close.

It was at times like these when he felt that he needed to hold someone so much. But… but he was so alone. It was also at that time too, that he didn't want to hold anyone, or speak to them. It would hurt them so much… what if they didn't have the strength to support him? What if they'd lost faith in him, seeing him so vulnerable? He had to be strong for them all, didn't he?

But…

But… sometimes… just sometimes, he wanted to be the one protected. Sometimes, just sometimes, he didn't want to care so much. He didn't want to be brave. He wanted everything to be normal, everything to be given to him at the right time and the right place and decisions to be made for him and things to be done for him. He wanted to be told what to do. He wanted…

He wanted someone to tell him he was cared for. Even if he, he himself was strange. Even if he was made to destroy and not to love.

Even if he was made to die and not live.

"… I—"

"YO! KID! Where are you?"

Fayt jumped off his curled up position and stared at the strapping blond man who was walking in rapid steps toward him. Cliff grinned when he saw the blue-haired long-lost companion of his. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

"…You were?" Fayt couldn't help feeling embarrassed. The big bumbling man had been somehow pretty comforting to be with, despite his loud voice and slighting boorish behavior. Well… Cliff was… charming. And Fayt was… charmed.

"Yeah. Got me kinda worried there, kid," Cliff made a gesture with his hand and sat down on a tree stump next to the rock Fayt had occupied earlier. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Fayt couldn't help shrugging and smiling a little. He couldn't explain why, but each time his 'kidnapper' appeared his heart would beat so fast, he was sure he'd die of a coronary failure. And here now, he'd die in said dashing man's arms. How romantic.

Fayt cleared his throat. "Umm… so, why are you here this time of the night?"

"What? Isn't that what I'm supposed to ask _you_?"

"Just humor me, Cliff."

"Okay, okay," the blond Klausian scratched his head. "Lemme see… I was at the inn… and I went to check on you, you know, you always thinking too much and all… you know what kid, speaking of which you DO think too much. Lighten up a little will ya? I mean someday you're just gonna blow up—"

"_Cliff!_"

"Sorry! Well… hmm… I just missed you at the inn and thought you got into trouble again. The Vendeeni could just grab you and whisk you away; you're kinda light you know."

"I wasn't asking for a personal remark," Fayt went red in his face. He then looked down, his voice quieting down a notch. "But thank you."

"Eh?"

"Thanks for coming to get me." He fiddled a little with his shirt, his eyes still cast down. The skies were clear and open; it had been a few months since he was in this underdeveloped planet, this world which he had felt more comfortable with compared to the first. A small street lamp with a burning wicker lit the small lane they were in. He could smell the summery air, a tinge of the warmer season to come.

A pang of warmth hit the normally rough man. Standing up, he looked at the smallish young man before him, feeling sorry for him who had turned from captive to friend. Fayt was mature beyond his years, even further than Cliff himself, he had to admit. His evergreen eyes were always cast faraway in thought for others; his quiet voice calmed his nerves when things were at their worst. No one, no one could vie the being that was Fayt. Fayt was unique.

He was made to destroy.

That very thought struck him awake. He now knew why Fayt was out here on his own.

Because despite the frightening power that could be tapped from this young man, despite him fighting as a leader, and despite him making decisions and taking responsibilities of adults well away from his years, he was still a boy. He needed his own protection, his own world to make him feel safe. Once upon a time he had been sheltered, but all of that had been ripped away from him. And all of a sudden…

He found himself alone.

"You're not alone."

"Huh?"

"I said; you're not alone. Stop acting like you are, Fayt. The world doesn't just revolve around you and what you could do to it. There are worse things than this, remember that. You're not a monster… if you were…" he reached out and held the blue-haired young man's shoulders in the palms of his hands; "if you were… I'd never have liked you this much."

The hands trailed down gently to hold Fayt's in a firm clasp.

"If you… if you have anything on your mind… err, I'll be here… I mean, we all will be here for you, okay?" Cliff's face was slightly flushed, and he was breathing rather shallowly. Fayt didn't even look up once.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem."

The silence stayed for a moment as Fayt slowly but surely squeezed back. It was that moment that was immortalized in the stars that night. In his heart of hearts, Fayt knew that he had found a home in Cliff's companionship. All was normal, for a brief instant in the little town of Petermy. And it was love… it was love and warmth and friendship that made it so perfect, so memorable. Both men smiled into the night, their faces warm.

There are few moments in life which we deeply remember; deeply cherish until the very end of our lives. The days we live are pretty short – so short that there exist moments that should last a lifetime. An open heart and open smile, we have more to benefit than lose from giving both. Life's too short to have it spent alone, thinking that you are when you really are not, when there is someone out there for you no matter what the circumstances. So go out tonight, and look at the stars in the sky with your loved one at your side… and remember this story; knowing and remembering that you too, can have your very own moment in life that will last forever.

-END-

Saturday, October 23, 2004, 10:43 PM


End file.
